As personal electronic devices have become more popular, the demand for accessories associated with their use has likewise increased. Of all the personal electronics, smart phones and tablet computers have become a mainstay for business and personal use due to their multiple functions, ease of use, and portability. The tablet computer has evolved from a professional productivity tool to a personal entertainment unit where the user can take, edit, and store photographs and video; watch television and movies; surf the internet; utilize social networks; maintain personal records and journals; and with the explosion in the mobile application market and wireless data communication, do just about anything imaginable.
The most common accessory for the tablet computer must be the protective cover. These covers are available in a variety of designs and materials and usually include a hard-shell case which snaps around the edges of the tablet or a soft-shell sleeve which receives the tablet computer. While the cover protects the tablet computer from damages, the major disadvantage is that the user is still required to hold the device during use. This can become cumbersome when using the tablet computer to watch movies on a long car or airplane trip or when using the device to take pictures or video of memorable events in the user's life.